


Untamed Potential

by SkeletonRosee116



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Issues, Cheating Hux, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Moral Dilemmas, Multi, The Author Regrets Nothing, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonRosee116/pseuds/SkeletonRosee116
Summary: You were happy.He was not.You were loyal.He was not.You would do whatever you could to help him. But sometimes things get out of hand.Are you ready to resist?





	1. Reactor (Are You Ready?)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars, Hux, or you. 
> 
> If you enjoyed check out my Wattpad: Skeleton Griffin Rosee (@skeletalrose113)

"Jesus Christ. How much work are they gonna give us this week?" You and your friends were slumped in your chairs, complaining about the amount of work this week. 

"It's unreal, man. Stupid too. We're doing alright! We don't need any extra shit!" Complained Rose, a close friend of yours. 

"Maybe you should finish your assigned work and then complain afterwards, Officer," said a chilling voice behind Rose. She stiffened and returned to her work with a barely concealed fury. It was no uncommon thing to see Rose's hatred for the one and only General Hux. Her brother had been a storm trooper in Captain Phasma's elite force. When Hux had sent the squadron on a dangerous mission, he had been killed. She still held a grudge, though, and had promised you she always would hate him. 

Once Hux left Rose's workstation, she hissed to you, "Why do you put up with him? We should, like, start an insurrection or something."

You laughed. "Look, Rose, I don't care for him either. But he is our superior. We need to respect him." 

"I don't see _why."_

"It's just the way things are." You said. 

"Wish it wasn't. Anyway, it's lunchtime. Let's go, I'm starving!" You laughed as Rose tugged you down the cafeteria. 

 

When you entered, the place was packed. You grabbed what little food there was, a bagel and some formerly dehydrated mac & cheese. 

"This is gross." Rose grumbled. "This macaroni is watery!" You laughed again at her, taking a quick bite of your bagel. 

"Come on, Rose. Let's just go get a table." You did so, finding a table quickly and sliding in beside Lieutenant Mitaka. But as soon as you did this, you spotted a ginger General striding towards you.

"Officer L/N. My office.  **Now.** " 

You froze, scanning memories to see if you had done something wrong. He quickly strode down the long hallway without waiting for you. You followed, confused. You reached his door and he ushered you inside, sitting down at his dark wooden desk. He looked at you sternly, his eyes burning into yours. 

"I have a job, L/N, for you and your team I oversaw this morning." You nodded. 

"You will design Starkiller Base's new reactor core." 


	2. Design

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how it all begins.
> 
> The people won't know what you know. Yet.

You didn't exactly remember the rest of that meeting. All you could think about were the words, "You and your team will design the second Starkiller Base's reactor core."

It was complicated to design a reactor core. It was one of the key components of a ship, it was what made a ship move, and continue to move. The only issue with your assignment was the fact that you knew barely nothing in the reactor core field. And also, you were under pressure, you had a deadline to meet. Three months. Three months to design one of the most complex things to actually design. Most reactor cores took 6 months at the earliest. Surely General Hux knew what was going on. He'd put a team of rookies on an extremely important mission and given them half the usual time to do it. This was unheard of, and doomed to fail. You just didn't have the courage to admit it to him.

About the man who'd given you this assignment. He was General Hux. No one knew much about him, only that he was married to a princess of a strategically important planet. You also knew that he was not happy with his marriage. You were Force-sensitive enough to sense feelings, nothing more. And also, it was pretty damn obvious. He'd come out of his quarters red-faced, and he'd be snappish all day. So what else could be the issue? But the General's personal business was his, not yours, you reasoned.

As you walked back to your workstation, you ran into Rose.

"Rose, wait up!" You called. When she stopped you explained the whole project. Unlike you, she was giddy with joy. She loved those types of mechanical projects.

"Designing the reactor core? I can't believe Hux trusts us with this!" Rose seemed to have set her problems with the General aside. "Besides. Hux is a hot, sexy, fire cherry. Yum."

Sometimes, though, you wondered whether Rose loved machines more than humans. But it was understandable.

"You're just saying that because he's letting you design this pile of shit."

She frowned. "Yep. I still fucking hate him for... What happened."

"Ah. Yes." You nodded, feeling a bit melancholy at her excitement. "Rose?"

"Yeah?" She was typing away on her datapad, emailing people and researching.

You didn't want her to know what you knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER excited for this, it's so fun to write. I'll be making more updates to everything as time passes so do not fret!


	3. Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were on the precipice of a huge discovery.... But fate has other plans for you.

Rose was ecstatic. She'd show up to work with new sketches and ideas for the reactor core every day. She'd talk for hours on end if you let her. You never did.

But there were times when she unsettled you. The little differences in her she always denied having. They would be seemingly unnoticeable, but they'd be frequent. Suspicious. Just little changes. 

Of course, you were busy too. You had   
Daily briefings with the General. But those meetings left a lot to be desired. A lot of times the General would say something out of context. You noted it was also major innuendo. He would lean closer to you and unbutton one or two of his uniform shirt buttons. You were professional, and remained so, however. You did not want him, and you did not want his wife to be betrayed, not by you. Conversations like that went mostly like this;

"Officer, you look a bit stressed. Perhaps you should let me help you relax."

"While I appreciate the gesture, sir, I am feeling fine." 

It was known Hux was married. The issue was no one saw her. They didn't know what she looked like, they didn't know who she was. It was intriguing, but you had a sinking feeling that the situation with Hux's wife was deeper and darker than it seemed.

That said, you'd seen a sheer, lacy nightgown on the floor during another daily innuendo-filled briefing. You remembered it from somewhere- but where?

Then you remembered it. A nightgown your best friend had worn to a holomovie marathon you'd had months ago. Rose's nightgown? Was she sleeping with the General? Was it hate sex?

Hate sex totally seemed like something Rose would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRYING SO HARD NOT TO SPOIL THE PLOT YOU GUYSS


	4. Give In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the General gets desperate, Rose gets steadily worse. Adding one obvious thing together plus another obvious thing does not always equal two...

Another. Fucking. Briefing. 

It was getting annoying. The General had spurred his efforts in trying to get you to jump in bed with him, but your morality said no on all fronts. So that left him to become as embarrassing to both of you as possible. This morning, you were on your way to another one of these sickening spectacles that had moved from "Briefings" to "Annoying Shows of Hux's Body To Try And Impress You". You had  _no_ idea as to why he would try and seduce (was that even the right word?) you, of all people on the  _Finalizer?_  Was he out of his mind? On alcohol or drugs? Was the General up to snuff? 

You walked briskly to Hux's door, rapping on it twice. He opened the door personally, and as usual, his body reeked of expensive cologne that would have been pleasant had it not seemed like he'd just dumped the bottle over his head. He also had his uniform shirt unbuttoned just enough to show just the tiniest bit of chest hair. Sickening. You walked in and st at your normal chair in front of his desk. 

"Sir, the prototype designs have been going well, Lieutenant Wilson has been on it day and night," you said, giving Rose most of the credit. 

"Mmm, and I bet  _you_ did most of the work, didn't you? You're  _so_ adept at what you do, Officer, I wouldn't be surprised," he murmured, leaning in close to you as he sat at the desk. 

"Actually, sir, Lieutenant Wilson did much of the-" You were cut off by his next remark.

"Let's not talk about  _her_ now, Officer, let's talk about  _you."_ he wheedled. "How  _are_ you? Stressed? You look stressed. Did you know sex can relieve stress, Officer?" 

You rolled your eyes. "Yes, sir, I did know that, but I assure you I am  _not_ stressed, I am just fine. And I believe that is all, General." You picked up your folder and made for the door. 

"Officer?" It was a pleading, pathetic little cry. "Come back tomorrow?" 

You looked down at his sad little form.

"Fine." 

* * *

 

You exited the room, rolling your eyes. This was so stupid. The General holding innuendo sessions? Begging you to return the next day? What was this man up to? Was he testing you? Whether he was or not, you would remain professional. 

You saw Rose storming down the corridor. She was muttering something that sounded like, "Dirty rotten... in his sleep? Says her name... jerked off to _her?_ Fucking asshole..." 

"Rose? What's going on?" You asked. 

"My fucking _husband_ is moaning some other girl's name in his sleep and I caught him jerking off to the same girl!" she yelled. She turned and began to stride down the hall. You could feel her hurt, anger, and betrayal radiating off her in waves. It was hard to miss. 

"Jesus Christ. Really? That's terrible!"

"I know." Her voice contained immeasurable anger. "I  _live_ with this bastard. It's even worse if you do. I only  _just_ got separate quarters." 

"Who is he?"

"Why do you want to know?" You left the topic alone. Instead you told her about Hux. 

"It's totally uncalled for. He's unbuttoning his shirt to the point where I can see chest hair, he pours a bottle of cologne all over his body, he puts sexual innuendo into  _every_ conversation we have, and quite frankly, I could file a sexual harassment charge on him. It's out of line, and out of regulation."

"So you haven't slept with him?" Rose asked, eager to hear your answer. 

"No, of course not! He's not my type. And even if he was, he's trying too hard. I don't  _want_ to go back to his office. That jackass can be forever alone for all I care." 

"So don't go tomorrow." 

"I'll get called in... written up... Lord knows. I just have to go." 

Rose sighed. "Just don't sleep with him." 

"Why would I do that?" 

She shrugged. "I don't know. You've got a good head on your shoulders. If you do sleep with him-" she paused. "Tell me?" 

"Of course. You know I would." 

"Thank you."

"By the way, Rose, I saw your nightgown in General Hux's quarters, what's going on?" But she didn't seem to hear you. Instead she walked past you down the hall to her quarters. 

An onslaught of questions followed you around as you headed to the cafeteria. If Rose was married, why wasn't she wearing a ring? Why had she never told who this husband was, why hadn't she said something beforehand?

Why hadn't Rose told you she was married? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, well, I hope you're liking it so far! Accusatory is wrapping up, Correspondence will follow. If you're tired of Hux/Reader, feel free to request other things :)


	5. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend's secret + A desperate man = Trouble with a capital T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost done, guys!!

Despite your need to work, you ran down the halls to catch up with Rose. 

"Your  _husband?_ Rose, you never told me-" 

"I shouldn't tell you  _anything_." Rose snapped. "He's just an asshole." She attempted to slam the door in your face, but you stuck your foot between the door and the wall. 

"Rose, what's going on? Is he cheating on you? Do you need help?" You asked. You were genuinely worried about her. Why was she acting like this? As far as you knew you had done nothing to her. "And what's with your nightgown in Hux's quarters? Rose?" 

"No. I don't need to tell  _you._ " She growled angrily, and this time she really did succeed in slamming the door in your face. You walked back to your workstation, more confused than ever. Had you done something? Why was she acting like this?  

Another officer was waiting at your workstation. 

"Officer L/N. The General wants to see you immediately." 

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. 

 

Upon your entrance to the room, the General was back to normal. He looked professional and acted normal, the opposite of the person he'd been the past few days. What had spurred this change? He was standing behind his desk, hair gelled back, hands behind him, clasped firmly. Like the model of a perfect General. Yet he seemed rather nervous. 

"Officer L/N. I would like to apologize for my past actions. They were completely inappropriate," he paused. "However, you are an intelligent officer, and above ordinary in every way. I enjoy your company. I'd like to get to know you more, perhaps somewhere less formal than work," he said. His nervousness was evident. 

"Like... a date?" you asked, confused as to what he was getting at.

"Yes," he said quickly. 

What the fuck? 


	6. She (The Other One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The General told you something that blew you out of the water, how did you react?

"I can't help but be attracted to you." 

Your mind was in a complete turmoil as he said these words. How the hell? 

Jesus fucking Christ. 

You turned tail, ditching your file folder and ran from the room, tearing along the halls of the  _Finalizer_ until you reached your quarters. The General was  _married._ Had he expected you would allow him to have you, had he believed you would help him in betraying his wife, whoever she was? 

You were stopped in your tracks, your door sliding open, but you didn't go in. Another officer, sobbing in the corner outside your quarters. You walked over. What was she doing out here?

"Hey, are you alright?" you asked. The officer looked up, tears sliding down her cheeks. She was pretty, you noticed, with auburn hair to her shoulders, tearful blue eyes, and a set of quivering, full lips. 

"No," she mumbled. 

"What's up?" You sat beside her, rubbing her back comfortingly. 

"Men suck," she whispered. 

"I know. I had a run-in with one who really sucked just a second ago." 

She raised her head. "What happened?"

Well, she wanted to know. So you told her everything. She only seemed to get sadder, and angrier, from what you were saying. 

"I always knew he was a jackass. He's done shitty things to everyone.  _Everyone._ " 

 _Jackass._ That's what Rose had said. Forget it. It was a common phrase. Now you were just making up theories to explain things. You needed to focus on this officer. But by the time you looked up again, she was gone. You saw her retreating form turning a corner. You decided not to go after her. 

After spending a few minutes sitting in that corner, you got back up and went into your quarters. It wasn't fair, life wasn't fair. Why did good people get screwed over like this? You sank down on your bed. You stared at the ceiling and felt... nothing. Nothing for Hux, nothing for yourself. 

It wasn't fair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO hard not to spoil the rest of the plot.


	7. Defect: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating lately! Cross-country tryouts have started and everything is getting super busy, so I figured I'd give you guys this! I've been planning it for weeks, tbh.
> 
> Another thing! I'm discontinuing Who Needs Superheroes When You Have Me. I'm not satisfied with the direction the story took, but if you want another chapter, I will fill the void!

The datapad beeped. 

Then again.

And again. 

And you are now wondering why you don't just shut the damn thing off every once in awhile. You know the answer, of course. General Hux would toss you out an airlock if you were late. You cringe.

It's been three days since your last encounter with Rose and with Hux. You were still over-the-top worried about Rose. Whatever was bothering her seemed perfectly obvious to you, but it was on the tip of your tongue and you couldn't seem to pinpoint it. Not to mention that you want just not to know who Hux was! You just want to live your shitty life in peace, and you have been trying your hardest to just  _not think of him._ Does anyone else find it this hard to forget someone like him? And fate just won't let you off the damn hook.

You throw on your standard outfit and enter the refresher to brush your hair. You hum your favorite tune as you rake through your rat's nest of hair. You pull it back in the regulation bun at the nape of your neck. When you turn to walk out of the refresher, the datapad lets out a  _bing._ You pick it up, looking at the message that was just sent. A message from General Hux. 

_Officers,_

_The Resistance has launched a surprise attack on Starkiller Base. All officers will report to their workstations immediately. The officers with the following serial numbers should meet me in my office immediately._

_#142372_

_#879326_

_#489764_

_#109823_

 

_~~General Hux_

 

Shit, does that say 142372? That's your serial number! 

Welp, you're going back to see the last person you want to see right now. At least Rose's number is next on the list. But is she still mad at you for prying into her personal life? Well, either way, you'll be together, and together you'll thwart the Resistance!

* * *

When you arrive at Hux's office, you see everyone else is already there. Hux fixes you with a glare, obviously over his declaration from yesterday. Time flies...

"Miss L/N. So nice of you to join us, finally." You scowl, looking at him murderously. He matches this with an infuriating calm. You want to smack him for what he's putting you and your friend through. You give a sidelong glance at Rose. Then you look down at your shoes, but as you do, you see something glimmering on Rose's ring finger. A ring? When did that get there? For all the time you've known Rose, never have you seen her with any type of jewelry on. What the hell? 

You zone out for the rest of the meeting, catching enough that you know what's going on, but staring at Rose's ring for the majority of the time. How- what? What was this? 

You storm out of the room when it's all over, catching up to Rose and grabbing her wrist. 

"Rose- what's going on?" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos! You don't know how much it means to me! 
> 
> PLUS THIS FIC IS ALMOST OVER! Correspondence will wrap up soon so stay tuned!!


	8. Defect: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole Rose thing becomes suddenly clear... 
> 
> What a rude awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS FINALLY THE CHAPTER WHERE SHIT MAKES SENSE
> 
> SO HANG IN THERE
> 
> Also who can find my "i hate u i love u" reference?

Instead of answering you, she rips free of your grip and storms after the General, who is heading for the bridge. You follow, but, as you feel her anger almost radiating off of her, you don't think she notices you following. She sprints after him, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him to face her. His face is surprised for an instant, then angry.

"What is the meaning of this, Officer?" 

Rose scowls. "Just because we don't like each other doesn't mean you have to pretend I don't exist, Armitage." He flinches when she says what you assume to be his first name. 

"Well,  _Princess,_ I don't think we have anything to say to each other." 

"Not after yesterday, we don't. What were you, embarrassed that your wife doesn't wear her wedding ring?" Rose yells. "I think you're a prick, just like every  _other_ male in this goddamn place. You don't deserve to be where you are, and what were you doing, messing with Y/N? Did you think she was just a plaything for you? Just like all of us?"

Hux growls. "I was not  _messing with_ Y/N. She-"

"She is a fucking  _queen._ And you are an ass. So let's spare ourselves this mess. You obviously don't take vows that seriously." She grabs his hand. "See?" her voice is softer, almost sadder. " _You're_ not wearing the ring, Armitage." He looks sad, looking in her eyes just as she does into his.

"I know." he says.

"Listen." she says. "I know you want her. You might even need her. But guess what? I'll never be her. So go get her."

"You know, Rose, I- I could have loved you, I could have, I-" A tear trickles down his cheek. She swipes it away.

"I know," she says. "I could have loved you too. Go get Y/N. My guess is, though? She thinks you're a stalker." Hux smiles.

"I can fix that."

"You'd better."

You gasp, unable to keep it in any longer. You turn and run. Time to go. Where? 

Anywhere. Anywhere but here.

 

Rose catches up to you, catching yourwrist and pulling you down the long, gray hallways of Starkiller. The two of you run and she pulls you into a darker room. A conference room that clearly no one had used in awhile. 

"Rose, what is this about? What's going on?" you sob, dreading her answer. Instead of answering, she twists her ring around her finger, sliding it off and on onto different fingers, looking anywhere but at you.

" _Rose._ " 

"Fine," she sighs. "You know how Hux sent my brother to fight? And he died in fighting?" You nod. "Well... I resented him for that but also... other reasons." 

You frown, tears obscuring your vision. You wipe at them, but to no avail. Shit. "Other reasons?"

"Yes. See, when I was younger, I didn't understand how the world really worked. I thought I would be with someone I loved to the very end." She looked wistfully at her ring, but you can see the sadness shining in the eyes you know so well. "I was wrong, Y/N. So wrong." 

You look at her, confused. "But- What does that have to do with this?" You point at the ring.

She sighs again. "I was a minor princess of Cetla. A minor planet in a minor system on the Outer Rim. Either way, my planet was of strategical importance- still is. And in order to maintain order and safety, I, as the oldest had to marry-" she swallowed and a few tears fell down her face. "The General."

You gasp. "Damn it! It was so obvious, Rose, how did I not pick up on it? I'm so stupid, Rose, I'm sorry," you begin to cry again.

"No, no, it's alright." Rose assures. "But can I finish?" You nod. She goes on. "I didn't love him. And my brother signed up to be a stormtrooper so he could be with me. He could have been king of Cetla. He chose this hellhole. For  _me._ " She sniffs.

"I'm so sorry..." you murmur.

"Even worse, he left a girl behind. They were planning to be married. She's still here, you know. She's an officer. Still shaken up." She shakes her head. "It's been two years. I still feel horribly for her. She loved him. She hates Hux for the same reason I do- did- whatever." She shrugs. 

You get a odd feeling in your gut. "What does she look like?" And Rose describes the very girl who you comforted three days ago, sitting outside your door crying.  

"Rose, how long has it been since your brother died?" Rose looks confused.

"Two years- as of three days ago." 

Suddenly everything makes sense. 

 

You run through the halls, having bid Rose goodbye. Now you understand. You see her in the same place as she was three days earlier, sitting with her head in her hands outside your quarters. You sit next to her.

"You know, I miss James too," you say.

She looks up sharply. "What?"

"Do you know Rose, his sister? She's my best friend," you lean your head back against the wall. "She misses him just as much as you do." The woman looks up at you, and smiles.

"He wouldn't want this for you, you know?" You look away from her and up at the ceiling. "And you shouldn't..." you pause. "You shouldn't blame Hux." The woman scowls.

"Can I still blame him, though?" she says, half-serious, half-joking. You laugh.

"Of course." you say, laughing. Then you feel a rush of sadness. "I blame him too." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests for another fanfic? :)


	9. Stifled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't be here. I can't be here knowing that both of you are in pain. You need each other, and you know that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER IS NEXT YOU GUYS 
> 
> any tips on how to write smut bc i have never done it before i mean just LOOK at the shit i write

You walk into your quarters, trying to find a reason to not be as sad as you are. Why should you be sad? Your best friend has finally explained it all to you. Hux doesn't love her, and she knows it. They agree on that much. But you know that Rose is still sad. Why wouldn't she be? She was looking for a happier ever after. She didn't get it.

You decide to brush your teeth and head to bed. As you brush, you examine yourself in the mirror. Your eyelids are puffy from crying, your eyes still slightly red. And your heart feels heavier than you would feel carrying Starkiller on your back. 

You're a goddamn mess, and you know it. 

Finally, after poking and prodding at your face and body for a good 15 minutes, you decide to get to bed. You might as well. You still have work tomorrow. As you drift off, you think of what good planning the Resistance had. You had had a revelation, a sort of enlightening. And they hadn't destroyed Starkiller in the process. But there was always tomorrow.

 

You scream as the first enemy fire rains down on Starkiller, as you fly across the room by the force of the blast. Despite your knees being Jell-O, you race to the hangar to assist in the loading of the evacuation shuttles, but you see a familiar face through the chaos. It's Rose, racing towards the TIE fighters, a comlink in her hand. Without thinking, you race after her. 

"Rose!" She whips around. "What are you doing?" 

Rose grabs both your hands. "Y/N, I'm leaving." 

"What?"

"I'm leaving. Joining the Resistance. Tell Armitage that." 

"Why would you leave here? Why would you leave me?" you ask, pained.

"I don't- this isn't a good cause. They say  _bring peace to the galaxy_ but what they're really doing is sickening and wrong. They're  _killing_ people, Y/N. They're doing terrible things in the name of power, not peace." 

You gape. "But, Rose, where do you intend to go? The Resistance'll shoot you down with a TIE fighter."

Rose grins. "But I have their codes for the mike system. I can tell them I'm joining them." 

"They won't believe you." 

"I'll just have to find out," Rose pauses. "Y/N?"

"Yeah?"

"Come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me! It'll be amazing. We can fight for real peace. No one will dare tell us no, and we won't have to be afraid of anything. It'll be something new, Y/N. You've got to come."

"I can't, Rose. I can't leave. I- I don't believe in the cause but I won't abandon the First Order." you pause in your turn. "And don't worry, Rose. I'm sure I'll be fine here."

Rose grins. "Alright then. Go have some makeup sex with Hux for me. Because I can't be here. I can't be here knowing that both of you are in pain. You need each other, and you know that."

 

She hands you her wedding ring. "He's already tossed his out of an airlock. It was quite funny. But we're done. Go make some memories!" she whoops this last bit, then races for a TIE. As she climbs in the cockpit, she whoops to you again.

"Makeup sex is the best, Y/N. You gotta trust me on this!" 

And she goes. She breaks the chain on the TIE with a vibroblade and shoots away.

"Good luck, Rose," you whisper. "You'll need it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you down for the last chapter?


	10. I'll Make It Up To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is gone. But you have something else to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG LAST CHAPTER SO EXCITED!!

You're happy. Happy that Rose left? No. But happy that she found what she was looking for. In the other side? You're still happy for your best friend in the whole world. Yet you still feel something. A sense of being... hollow. Empty. But a warm hand on your lower back takes your mind away from it as you look at Rose's TIE flying through the inky darkness. 

"I approved that." His voice.

 _His_ voice. 

You turn. "You approved that? Why?" 

He grins at the TIE. "I knew she needed to go." He looks down at you. "What did she tell you before she left?"

You blush. "She asked if I'd go with her. I said no. I just didn't feel like abandoning the cause." A beautiful feeling blossoms in your chest. You look up at him, and he's looking at you with a gleam in his eyes. You somehow know you're wrong. It's not the cause. Then what is it?

"Anything else?"

"She said- um, never mind." There was NO WAY you would say anything about the makeup sex. Jesus Christ. He smirks.

"Don't worry, she told me the same thing." You blushed, absolutely mortified. You both stand there, watching both Rebel and First Order ships alike explode in a firework no one could top. You grasp his hand from where he stands, his back to your front. And in the midst of the chaos, in the middle of the battle? 

You turn and press your lips firmly against his, and when you break away, his eyes are wide, and his pupils dilate until only a slim ring of his wintery blue irises show. He kisses you then. His tongue swiped across your closed lips, asking for entrance, and you gasp, letting him work his way in. You put your hands on his shoulders. He smirks. 

"Maybe we should go... elsewhere." You look down at his crotch. 

"Yeah."

* * *

 

You lay beneath the white sheets, enjoying your post-orgasm bliss in Hux's arms. Nothing could have felt better.

"I'm not going to marry you just yet," Hux murmurs. 

"What?"

"Not just yet. I mean soon, but we have to know each other better," he says as you turn to face him. You hum in approval. 

"I love you, Hux." 

He kisses the top of your head. "Armitage, love. You already know. We're together, you should use it." You nod.

"Armitage. Alright." You grin up at him. 

Rose was right. Make-up sex was definitely the answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos if you liked!!
> 
> When should I do my first smut?

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it, I'm really into this story so far :))


End file.
